Of Midnight and Ashes
by Mikuni-san
Summary: The Queen has once again asked for Ciel's help to solve a serious case. But being well-known around England, the earl might get stuck on some strings. Sebastian has a plan to keep themselves hidden from destruction. The Plan? Go Incognito. But as who? Read the story to find out. SebastianxCiel. Rated M on later chapters.
1. Incognito

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for picking this story. I promise you that I'll give the 100% of entertainment! :)

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to Toboso-sama.

* * *

><p>"It's about time for a case to pop up here" a certain blue-haired, about the age of 15, boy said. "Cases rarely show at this time of the year" he added with a sigh. The boy looked at the letter he was holding and glared at the message inside.<p>

_Earl of the Phantomhive Manor,_

_Her Majesty is in deepest sorrow for cases of young ladies getting kidnapped and we cannot identify who is the culprit behind this bad scenario. The worst part of this is that only the hair of the girl is left. The Queen would like your assistance along with your butler to solve such a bad case._

_The Queen's butler,_

_Ash_

He threw the letter aside as if it was trash to him. "Sebastian" the boy said in a serious voice. "Yes, young lord?" The ever-covered-in-black-and-white butler, Sebastian, replied smiling as his eyes turn from bloody red to a magnificent magenta. "Shall we solve such a case? We will leave tomorrow first thing in the morning for London, understood?" the young earl, Ciel Phantomhive, asked in such a cold voice.

Sebastian bowed before his master, "Yes, my Lord"

-x-

"Ohhhhh. Master Ciel! Are you going to leave us here again?" a scratchy voice, owned by Meyrin, said. "Yeah? Why would you leave at this time of the year?" Bard said with a deep voice. "Why Master?" Another said, Finnian, to be exact. "It can't be helped. We'll be back in 2 weeks or so. Make sure that this mansion would be in shape when I come back" Ciel said while getting in the carriage. "Yes young master!" the servants said in unison with big smiles on their faces. After that, Sebastian positioned himself to drive the carriage and head out for London. "Be safe!" one of the servants said and waved goodbye. Now's the time to land in London.

"Ladies being kidnapped, you say? This should be interesting" Ciel said in such a dark tone.

-x-

They arrived in London after hours of travel. As they would usually do, they rented a very expensive manor to stay in. Complete with everything they need, fine luxury you may call it. Ciel went to his study to examine the case. He saw some pictures of beautiful young ladies and letters of their families to Her Majesty. "Young Master?" Sebastian knocked to the wooden door in his study. "Come in" Ciel said. Sebastian let himself in with a cart full of sweets and his master's favorite beverage, tea. A pile of papers can also be seen with more pictures of the missing ladies. "Today I have prepared Eccles cake, a small, round cake filled with currants and made from flaky pastry with butter. I have also topped it with demerara sugar to make it tastier. For the tea, I have made a traditional Chamomile tea with a little sugar to make it sweeter for the master." Sebastian explained while giving it to Ciel. He bowed and gave some papers to Ciel. "Some reports of this case say that the ladies are burned to ashes leaving their hair" Ciel examined one letter and read it. The letter says that there would be a funeral for a girl named Margaret Marie who is also a victim of the murder.

"Sebastian, do you have any suggestions on how we can find the culprit? That "find people who can probably be the suspect and list down everything about them" strategy is getting boring" the earl said as he took a bite from his Eccles cake. They were rather bored and find it lame to repeat each strategy to find the suspect. In the end, that method won't get them to culprit anyway so Ciel wanted something a more fun and blood-related scheme. The butler faced his master and smirked at him. "A funeral for a lady, you say?" Sebastian started and took the picture of the girl Margaret Marie. "Young Master, if you please don't mind. How about we go dress up for that funeral and act as if were somehow acquainted with the girl? It may somehow lead us to the suspect or get some information of some sort" the butler insisted. Ciel was actually quite impressed of the butler's suggestion. It was a magnificent idea, indeed. But then he had a problem. How can a normal girl be acquainted with a noble man. They were quite known in London for being the Queen's watchdog, but no, they won't let such a little problem interfere with this case. He asked his butler about their situation. The demon evilly smiled at the young master. Surely Ciel was sensing something not to his favor.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Again, thanks for reading the story! Next chapter will be out in soon. Sorry if it's quite short. It's just a prologue-chapter thingy. lol. :) Stay tuned! :)

~Mikuni~san


	2. Petite dame en noir et bleu

A/N: Hey there again! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of "Of Midnight and Ashes" And here's chapter 2! So here's where the fun starts. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will never own Kuroshitsuji (even though if I want to, sadly I can't) All rights go to Toboso-sama.

Oh BTW, I give credit to the one who made the cover pic of this story. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"You want me to do WHAT?!" the young master, Ciel, shouted angrily at Sebastian. His butler smirked at him as he was giving him a piece of clothing. "Well young master, this plan goes perfectly organized" he started "Since your social status is high, it is highly recommended that we go incognito. And for the second reason, I will have to dress you up as a beautiful lady and try to lure those criminals behind this. In short, we'll make you as bait. And all we be well and fine" the butler concluded with an earnest smile. "But I will not, I repeat, NOT, dress up as a lady! Can we do another plan? Like, just tell them we have money? And I'm still Ciel?" Ciel hesitated. He was blushing shades of red while explaining, truly showing that he's too embarrassed to dress up as a lady. The butler, Sebastian, gave him the look of disappointment. Ciel calmed as he saw the expression in his butler's face. He felt empty inside as if he did something wrong. "What are you trying to say with that face?" Ciel started, feeling guilty of turning down his perfectly-organized plan. Sebastian continued to give the look of being turned down. They started an awkward silence full of guilt and tension. After a few minutes of thinking and reflecting, Ciel knew what he needs to do.<p>

"All right" Ciel said in a whisper as if he was talking to himself. "I'll do it. I'll go with your plan" he added. Sebastian's face started to light up and gave Ciel a smile. A "smile" smile. "And dress up as a lady"

-x-

_Day of the Funeral_

"And we'll cover your right eye with various head dresses and stuff" Sebastian said happily as he gives his master beautiful dresses with matching headdresses. "You're the worst, Sebastian" Ciel said with a blush. Ciel was now clothed in a black, fine-linen, dress. It was full of frills and ribbons. White stripes are also decorated on the chest part of the dress. Elbow-length gloves are also worn with linens. It also comes with a hat with a piece of clothing to cover his right eye. And of course, knee-high boots with high heels. His hair was fixed in to a waist-length single braid. The end of the braid was also clipped with a midnight-blue ribbon. Overall, he looked stunning as ever. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Ciel said as he looked at his dress he was wearing, feeling embarrassed as ever "Of course it will. With just a little effort and patience, we can solve this case in no time!" Sebastian said rather happily with his face beaming. "Isn't that right, Lady Criciella Midnight?" he added, now smirking at him. Ciel pouted at his smirk and stormed out as if he was a little child not wanting to go to school.

-x-

Cries and sobs can be heard inside the cemetery. Women, men, and children all gathered around a coffin that was about to be buried. It was rather small for a 16 year old, 5'1, lady to fit in. As Ciel, now Criciella, entered the scenario, a woman, about the age 50, approached Ciel and his butler. The women first looked at them in a confused matter and spoke up. "Do we perhaps know you?" the woman said as she looked at them with a doubting eye. "Ah yes. The young mistress is friends with the girl, Margaret Marie." Sebastian took the opportunity to explain. "And we have come to see her leaving off to her final destination" he added. The woman smiled at them as if she was welcoming them. "They were easy to please, Sebastian" Ciel whispered to his butler. Sebastian replied with an evil grin.

Ciel stood in front of the casket. He was holding a white rose with a red ribbon tied into its stem. Ciel threw the rose at the casket. "May you rest in peace" he said in a voice that is neither of a boy's or a girl's. Everybody looked at Ciel looking amazed and infatuated. Ciel suddenly turned to Margaret's mother. "My name is Criciella Midnight. I met your daughter inside a bakery as I was exchanging account information with the owner. Pleased to meet you" Ciel said with a fake smile, and with a girl voice. "Are you perhaps new to this town? I haven't seen your face around" the woman asked. "Not really. I have spent most of my time inside my house" Ciel replied feeling a little impatient. Ciel excused himself and went near the casket again. "Sebastian. Go Investigate. Find me clues and collect information." Ciel said in annoyance. Sebastian bowed before him and went to look for clues. Ciel continued to introduce himself to some people to make it easier for Sebastian. But his sudden thoughts disturbed him. Being a lady was just not for him. Even if he was a lady at birth. Although his irony was just exaggerated. But no, Ciel still did not like this. He was that kind of person who can talk with anyone but being "insulted" this way was just beyond his sights. And imagine, if Criciella Midnight was to be exposed as the earl of the Phantomhive then it would mean chaos for their status and business. He swore to himself: When this case is over, he'll kill Sebastian for sure.

After being disturbed by his thoughts, a group of 4 men came near him. He could see "desire" written all over their face. Ciel tried to escape but in no time, they were trying to talk to him. "You must be that Criciella lady. Hello there!" a blonde male said to him obviously faking a smile. "We were attracted with your graceful movements and poise. So we would like to invite you in a ball" another man with brown hair said. "And by the way, that ball is a masquerade ball and we would really appreciate it if you will come" another man with auburn hair said. The other with red hair just nodded being the quiet one. "The ball would be at the Central Function room in the middle of the town, tomorrow night, 6:00pm" The man with brown hair said. Ciel was dumbfounded for the sudden invitation. "And if you would please come alo-" the man with blonde hair was cut off by a sudden sight of black. And right there, Ciel's butler was in the middle of them protecting his master. "Excuse me, but me and my young mistress would like to leave because her scheduled is all piled up so now if you would excuse us." Sebastian said grabbing his master but were stopped with another hand trying to grab Ciel's other hand. "But it's very rude to disturb something in the middle of a discussion, right?" the man with auburn hair told him with a glare. "And is it rude if a butler is serving another master, now isn't it?" he added. Ciel's eyes widened. He realized that Sebastian is also well-known around because of him. Sebastian suddenly smiled and with a sarcastic voice he said: "Oh that butler? That's my twin! His name is Sebastian and my name is…

Sebby!" Ciel facepalmed himself on his butler's statement. "Come on, Sebby, I'm tired and I need to rest" Ciel said as he grabbed his butler's wrist and stormed away with much annoyance.

-x-

"That was a little harsh, isn't it now, master?" Sebastian said smirking at his master. They were inside a carriage going home. He could feel Ciel's annoyance and decided to just smile at it. Ciel let out a breath and looked quite embarrassed. "Did you get any clues? Info of anything?" Ciel asked in an annoyed tone. "I have picked up the ashes of the victim and a piece of her hair. They also said that the girl was found in ashes inside an abandoned warehouse" Sebastian explained and handed the bottle of ashes to his master. Ciel smiled at it and laughed to himself. "Is this a game of burn and hide? Quite the plan to hide the evidences, isn't it, Sebastian?" Ciel said in an evil manner. Sebastian also smiled evily.

"Yes, my Lord. Indeed it is"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>So how did you like it? Sorry if it's full of grammar errors. English is not my native language and do forgive me! Oh and I couldn't think of an excuse for Sebastian so I named him Sebby! Who is also knwon as himself. Chapter 2 written by yours truly! Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot to me. Chapter 3 would be posted in a few days. Stay tuned!<p>

Oh and BTW, that French thingy title means "Small lady in black and blue"

Thanks again!

~Mikuni~san


End file.
